


【星战】择日而亡（泥塑ppt）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Not This Shit Again [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fox!Sheev Palpatine, M/M, ep9
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介：就是想泥|塑ep9挂那儿老狐狸。大概用ep9克隆ppt设定 & 狐狸ppt。这个想法真是太危险了！
Relationships: Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious, Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious(mentioned), Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Original Characters/Darth Sidious
Series: Not This Shit Again [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	【星战】择日而亡（泥塑ppt）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tremella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts).



> 作者：溜达（Люда）

正文

***  
帕尔帕廷又打了个哈欠，试图活动一下他僵硬的背，却动弹不得。他皱了皱眉头。

其实到了现在，帕尔帕廷这个名字对他已然无太大意义。在这方天地，对他通常的称呼是西迪厄斯，或者更多的，“主人”。

到了此时，不会还再有人觉得他是端坐在科洛桑议长办公室里那个优雅的形象了吧。即使是王座室内阴暗的灯光下可怖但威严的皇帝影像，也同样消散无踪。

他们甚至都不知道他还活着！

想到这里，帕尔帕廷略有些恼怒地动了动盖在兜帽下的两只耳朵，顺便放弃了抬手扶正兜帽的念头。

这只能白费力气，还会把本来就令他腰酸背痛的生命维持机器挤到一个更难堪的位置上。

最重要的是，还会多蹭掉一些所剩无几的狐毛。

一低头，帕尔帕廷看见，在面前的微光投射的光幕中，几根快褪成橙色的毛发徐徐飘落。

“不——”

帕尔帕廷略有些痛心地想，他怎么就把自己搞成这样了呢？

***  
起初事情顺利的不可思议。众所周知，克隆体是有成长周期的。

当他第一只脚从罐子里踏到地上时，帕尔帕廷就觉得自己轻快得难以置信。

双脚落地以保持平衡，帕尔帕廷满意地看着那条完美的红毛大尾巴划破空气，又在气流重新聚拢到一起时的吹拂下每一根毛发都柔顺地拢到他的脚边。

这具年轻的身体。实际年龄已经记不清的西斯尊主有多少年没见过了？

一边往重新打造的王座室穹顶下走去，帕尔帕廷一边一遍遍捋顺着埋在火红鬈发中耳根处的毛发。光滑，而又在他看不见的地方闪着光泽。

谁说西斯一点也不在意仪表？他现在很高兴这有着漂亮毛发的身体终于能完全属于自己。

而不是不知道早被忘在哪个花瓶里的普雷格斯。

只消一下便跃上了房间中央孤零零的高背座椅，穿着靴子的腿刻意架上扶手，尾巴慢悠悠地紧随其后，落在了帕尔帕廷怀中。

卧在椅子中的黑暗尊主故意打了个哈欠，享受着四周隐秘角落投射的艳羡目光。

新的皇座磨到了他的背。

几粒尘土掺着小石粒隔在衣服与靠背之间摩擦。或许不是几粒，是一把，触感更像。

厄西戈没有什么像样的环境。能在风暴肆虐的星球寻觅到这样一个安稳的藏身处，已经万幸。但不说别的，他的追随者就不能好好打扫一下王座吗？

不然，这样会让他很难受。帕尔帕廷不耐烦地张开双腿，将更多重量压在背部，方便身前的追随者更深更快地进入。

尾巴尖在地上从左端扫到右，敏锐地避开对方戳在地面的双足。如果抛开背上的不适感不提，他现在整体感官上还是比较愉悦的。

仰在王座上扭了扭身子，帕尔帕廷把滑落的衣服又往旁边扒开了些。纤细的手指浮在对面人类侧腰表面直爬上到脖颈，状作无心地搭着，拇指按在脆弱的血管表面。

“继续。”

他声音沙哑地命令着，让刚升起，不属于他的一丝疑虑顿时化作无形。

视线倨傲地瞥过顶上起伏的肩膀，帕尔帕廷肆意扭动着改变节奏，逼迫对方来迎合。

在西斯尊主看来，那些所有可怜的渺小头脑中的一丝一毫都不能瞒过他的审视。哪怕片刻的动摇也不值得原谅。

当然，还有那些龌龊的想法。

帕尔帕廷觉得好笑，那些追随者们遮遮掩掩的模样。在他的手指不经意划过领口大片裸露肌肤的同时，他屈起双腿的时候，也许更多的还是那条蓬松大尾巴从袍子下方显露出来的那一刻。

他不排斥这种想法。如他与他们所见，这是一具年轻，又充满黑暗面欲望的身体。

挤挤眼睛，挑动舌尖滑过湿润的嘴唇，帕尔帕廷很明显感到体内的东西又涨大了。心满意足地放任愉悦流遍全身，帕尔帕廷难得地配合着挪了挪腰身，从身下抽出压着的一只手揉起了柔软的狐狸耳朵。

无论多么水到渠成，还是没人被允许过碰他的耳朵。

原因显而易见。这种想法，淫秽的意念，说到底还是遭到帕尔帕廷的轻蔑。当然不可放任，却仍旧得到需要。

一眼没看对方的面庞，帕尔帕廷弓起身子，尾音带着快感自顾自叫了出来。

那双耳朵摊平了。

准确捕捉到空气中情绪的变化，西斯尊主勾起一丝不易察觉的笑容。

咔嚓一声轻响，帕尔帕廷优雅地直起身子。手指间新鲜造就的尸体轰然滑落，一点没有沾到拖在地上的袍角。

“差点压到尾巴了，”帕尔帕廷伸个懒腰，手法娴熟地整理着松散的装束，“下次还该再小心一些才行。”

***  
黑暗面总是不遂人愿。

克隆体衰退过快的问题还是没有技术专家能够解决，在帕尔帕廷罕见地动了几回怒，又有一批人的脖子遭殃了之后。

最终帕尔帕廷只能承认，这是归属于黑暗面的问题，不能怪罪科学技术。之前的怒火也引起他的警惕，近期这种也许是黑暗面驱使的情绪不稳越发地明显。

再这样下去，都快跟达斯•维达差不多了。

这个久远的名字挑动了曾经的西斯师傅的不适。老王座室内的景象清晰地浮现眼前，幽蓝的反应堆就在眼前——

蠢货。

帕尔帕廷诅咒般的念出这两个字。

但维达早就死了，好像还被烧掉了，真是活该再把他扔进穆斯塔法烤一圈回来。不管怎样，帕尔帕廷也就只能白白挂在安在王座室里的生命维持机器上咒骂两句。

在他们把他挂上去的时候，即使帕尔帕廷早有预料到这一天，但还是很苦闷。

他的身体以肉眼可见的速度坍塌，自由行动的能力早就被时间剥夺。难以容忍的是，他的脸现在也堪称毁容，令他无法坦然面对脸上新出现的伤痕和皱缩。

而最恼火的是什么——那股欲望——即便他已经高高挂在悬臂上动弹不得，这黑暗面的欲望还在他身体里萦绕不去。

怕是黑暗面的戏弄。

叫人进来解决肯定不是第一方案了。瞧他现在这样，传个人进来脱了衣服不知得花多长时间才能硬起来。

就算过了这一关，他僵硬的腰肢也足以让一切此类活动小心翼翼到失去乐趣。那天他只是稍稍顺了一下笔直指向地心的尾巴，再一抬手，地上就多了一小堆狐毛。

真是心痛。

不过，狡猾的黑暗面永远都有第二方案。

“就照这个做。”那天帕尔帕廷将一张图纸丢到应召进来的仆从脚下。

上面是一个圆柱形的物体，直径也不算很细，长度保持在适当的范围内。

“记得好好选择材质。”看到追随者的背影就快消失在门外，帕尔帕廷还是忍不住出声特意嘱咐。

“是，我的主人，”仆从屈身鞠躬，终究还是忍不住探寻的欲望，“无意冒犯，主人，请问您这个物件的用途为何？”

帕尔帕廷愣了那么短暂的一会。

“呃……原力操控练习。”

仆从再次谦卑地鞠躬。

“包您满意，主人。”

于是现在帕尔帕廷就握着这根令他足足等了有十天的光滑圆柱挂在上头。

没有倒刺，很好，工艺可以说是相当精湛。美中不足的是，尺寸就他当前而言，似乎稍稍大了一点。

这也可以忍受。再长时间，他是真等不下去了。帕尔帕廷一咬牙，掀开内袍，勉强伸手将柱体送到臀缝下方。

再大的幅度他就无法来回扭动了，所以还真没说错，这确乎是一场不那么愉快的原力操控练习。

撑开裹紧的肌肉甚是不易。帕尔帕廷手一抖，涂满黏液的圆棒就直直冲着远处地面而去。隐藏在原力当中的黑暗面连忙一颤，动用这西斯掌控着的力量，在空中就把下坠的物体接住。

长吁一口气，帕尔帕廷操控着这根珍贵的棍儿缓慢上升。

还好接住了，不然润滑油可就白涂了。

他这手到底能不能用了？帕尔帕廷眉头都快皱到了天上，干脆把一切交给原力。

原力在现实世界里激起的波澜也可以如此轻柔。许多无形且细小的力量扳着不愿就范的肌肉向四周扩张开来，另一股力量托举着柱体以一种慢到难以忍受的速度向前推进。

袍子底下露出的尾巴末端轻轻甩了两下，帕尔帕廷还能感觉到兜帽布料盖着的耳朵在刺激下微微颤动。

肯定又有不少毛掉下来了。但此时，在柱体的大半已经被身体包裹住以后，这已不是第一要务。

帕尔帕廷挂在那里喘了一会。做完这些，他已经气喘吁吁，曾经赖以自傲的力量和这具快速衰落的身体并不相容。

但帕尔帕廷暂时还能承受。他用他自己的意念，再度催动这根给予快感的寄托捅得深了些。

在这种时刻，他却罕见地想到普雷格斯。满嘴谎言的缪恩人，虽说前前任西斯师傅的真实年龄可能比他声称的少了不知多少岁，可在那操纵岁月的研究的加持下，缪恩人还是平静地度过了这么一大段日子。

并且在最后的时日，也算走得体面。

那项神秘研究，帕尔帕廷作为西迪厄斯从未触及过。渴望，也是一种不存在的情绪。普雷格斯就算拥有了起死回生的能力，他救得了他自己吗？

还让自己成为了没用的老傻瓜。

快意从帕尔帕廷的嘴角闪过。继续用柱体来回捅着，快感战胜了肌肉不堪重负的疼痛。微麻的感觉沿着传导到尾巴根上，在阴影中不动声色地摆动两下。

普雷格斯早就死了。

而他还活着。达斯•西迪厄斯还活着。

无论如何。

那条毛发凌乱的尾巴绷紧了。

还差一点点达到高潮，但也够了。放松地低喘，帕尔帕廷伸手将还捅在原处的柱体够了出来。

或许在某一天，他也会死去。

但不是今天。

兜帽下的嘴角闪过一丝笑意，仿佛当年的影子。

**Author's Note:**

> 当时第一次看ep9我就满脑子吸精大法好......反正就，要不得了！


End file.
